


Tropical Heat

by embersandturquoise



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Star Force: Sci-fisolation (Short Films)
Genre: Captain my captain, Dominance, F/M, Initiate Star Force, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Space Ships, Star Force, The captain is lonely, galaxy far far away, handjob, on a lonely rainy planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: After the happenings of "Star Force 3", the Captain is agitated and angry. He seeks comfort on a tropical planet.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She took him to the shore nearby and once they were waist-deep in the water, playing warmth and comfort around their naked bodies, he pulled her close and he didn´t even await for her lips to part, he slipped his tongue past her resistance and groaned when his hands simultaneously reached down.She surrendered to him without hesitation.His strong hands found her bottom, gripping firmly and kneading her cheeks, before he moved one to the front and trailed his fingers right through her folds, making her gasp under his hot kisses.“Seems you´ve been waiting for me, too...”She couldn´t answer, she couldn´t speak, his fingers were working her wetness inside and out and she felt her knees getting weak as a tight ball of heat formed in her stomach, ready to explode by just one more move.“Not that easy, love.”
Relationships: Star Force Captain/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tropical Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creekei/gifts).



> Have fun and thanks for leaving kudos and comments.

**Tropical Heat**

_In a galaxy... far far away..._

Thunder was rolling from a far and the rain kept pouring down on him as he made his way through the dense forest.

When he arrived at their spot, he was soaking wet, the black shirt clinging to his chest, drops of water constantly dripping down his wet locks all over his face, leaving trails in his beard on their way further.

He was in a bad mood. Their mission had taken an unexpected turn with the attack of Death Force.

“Flurgzool...”

he kept muttering darkly into his beard, shaking his head. He felt tense and agitated, and he needed a clear head for what lay ahead. Hunting down his evil clone and getting back his crew.

That was why he had decided to pay her a visit. She always found ways to his heart. She could calm his rage, only she was able to comfort him in this state of tense anger that was pushing through his veins. For a moment he thought back to the night he had found her. A smile tugged on his lips and immediately he felt a first flash of ease. He wouldn´t linger in the memory though, that was for later.

Now he needed...

“Hello stranger.”

She had appeared out of nowhere so suddenly; he almost stumbled over his big boots. He inhaled sharply. She looked stunning as always; her silken brownish skin barely covered by the tiny bra and the leather skirt that left a lot to imagine still, but also gifted him a very pleasant view of her gorgeous legs.

He felt himself getting hard.

She smiled at him from soft curved lips, red and inviting, her eyes beaming at him under long dark lashes. Her long hair tumbled untamed over her shoulders.

He sighed deeply.

“Hello beautiful...”

She placed a hand to his cheeks, playing with some dirty streaks of his beard. He moved into her and his lips found the inside of her hand, barely touching to it, inhaling the scent of fresh green grass and exotic fruits and sun from her skin.

“You look a mess.”

He knew. He just didn´t care about it much when he was on a mission. But she was right; his clothes stung to his body and there was dirt in his hair and on his skin, he was sweaty. He really would feel more comfortable if...

She was at the buttons of his black shirt already, working them open one by one, exposing his broad chest and the smooth almost hairless area of his tummy. He let out a deep guttural sound by the touch of her warm fingers and he helped her out of her own sparse clothing.

“Mmmmhhh... you´re so fucking gorgeous...”

She stood naked and his pants rushed down to the ground. She laughed by the sound with which his cock smacked heavy against his stomach.

“You seem to have missed me, Captain.”

He mumbled something inaudible and she chuckled to herself. He was like that; never a man of much words, he rather kept himself tight-lipped in that almost mysterious way that attracted her so much to him.

But he had hands to touch...

Lips to kiss...

Not to speak of the other enticing parts of his body...

She took him to the shore nearby and once they were waist-deep in the water, playing warmth and comfort around their naked bodies, he pulled her close and he didn´t even await for her lips to part, he slipped his tongue past her resistance and groaned when his hands simultaneously reached down.

She surrendered to him without hesitation.

His strong hands found her bottom, gripping firmly and kneading her cheeks, before he moved one to the front and trailed his fingers right through her folds, making her gasp under his hot kisses.

“Seems you´ve been waiting for me, too...”

She couldn´t answer, she couldn´t speak, his fingers were working her wetness inside and out and she felt her knees getting weak as a tight ball of heat formed in her stomach, ready to explode by just one more move.

“Not that easy, love.”

He backed away and she coughed. She had been on the verge already and he knew. He grinned triumphantly; after all he still was the one in command.

She watched him leave the water, hypnotized by the muscles on his back, his broad shoulders, the appetizing shape of his ass, his thighs firm and strong...

She bit hard on her lip and followed.

Her legs were still trembling as they arrived in her little hut. No lights, just the moon shone some dim midnight brightness and highlighted his features. She could see his nipples shadowed hard and rosy against his flesh as he turned and sat down on a mattress made of leather and wood and some stems of bamboo; his legs spread wide, his cock standing hard and upright and she had to swallow.

She tried a step forward, her core burning for him to be buried inside of her, to pleasure her needs, to get her to the place where the fire extinguished and left her relieved finally.

“No... no... no...”

He wiggled his pointer finger.

“Did I tell you to move?”

She gulped.

She was so emerged in her desire, she could hardly hold back. The determined tone of his voice let her stomach twitch and she felt drops of lust running down her inner thighs.

He chuckled, looking down on her, leaving his eyes exactly there.

He knew.

He stroked his cock lazily just once and licked his lips. A deep grunt escaped his throat and she was on the verge again. If he went on like this, she would come without him ever having touched her further.

“Patience, love... patience. See how hard you make me?”

She nodded, trying to will down her arousal.

He clearly enjoyed how he held every fibre of her being in his hands. Or in this case his words. Her eyes glued to him pleasuring himself, to the throbbing vein which pulsated under his touch, to the swollen tip glistening with pre-cum and she let out an unbearable moan. He stopped and clapped his hands to his thighs.

“Come here... and sit tight.”

“Yes...”

she whispered, her voice shaking with lust and she walked towards him.

“Like this...”

He pulled her legs to his hips and she sank down on him, gasping by the hardness of his erection pushing between her legs.

“Fuck... so wet... do you want me there?”

“Yes...”

Her brain had shut close, she was barely able to talk, all that she wanted was to feel him now.

“I could not hear you properly.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Well... well...”

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to his lips, his tongue shooting into her mouth, twirling around hers and she felt thunder striking down to the deepest core of her body and back again. He lingered in all her cells and she couldn´t wait any second longer. She lifted her hips and he brought himself to the right place, teasing her, making her legs tremble again, as she had to stay like this not daring to sit herself down and take him... finally take him...

“Hnnnngggg...”

He pushed and she was thrown down on him, his hands on her hips, pressing her onto him until he was buried deep. He coughed and she had to clap her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her moans.

“Don´t... just let yourself go. I will take you to the edge, love.”

And he moved. And she yelped. And she groaned. And he coughed and he panted, setting up a furious pace, fucking her tight and deep and hard and she lost control under his thrusts, he filled her so utterly and hit the right places and to hear him grunt and curse...

“More... oh baby, yes... you feel so good around me... so good... I´m gonna...”

And she came. Bright white shot before her eyes and her stomach twisted in pleasure as the knot of lust exploded. He was kicked over the edge right after her, shooting hot lust into her, again and again... and then he panted and she felt him pulsate in her, trembling under her and she was lost.

He left just a few hours later. His clothes had dried in the windy dawn, they had slept in a tight embrace, their limbs entangled, not knowing for a while which body parts belonged to whom.

She looked after him, and for some moments she contemplated.

She wouldn´t see him for a long time.

She knew.

He walked back, the deranged space shuttle waiting for him hidden in the depth of the forest. He felt prepared. He would get his crew back.

He was on his own now.


End file.
